


Queen of Neverland

by Trelhu



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Neverland (Once Upon a Time), Pirate Captain Hook | Killian Jones
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 05:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18910924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trelhu/pseuds/Trelhu
Summary: Anna is the true Queen Of Neverland. She is Peter Pan's equal and true love. When the holder of the heart of the truest believer arrives in Neverland will Anna protect him from Pan?Killian Jones lost his daughter to Pan's evil years ago. He never expected to see her again but when he finds her, alive and well, on Neverland how will he react? And what lengths will he go to to save her?





	Queen of Neverland

I don't own OUAT!!! I only own Anna and any characters you don't recognize from the show. 

"She's beautiful, love." Killian Jones leaned over Milah's shoulder, looking at their child. A fair skinned, dark haired babe who he knew would one day grow to be a great beauty.

"She's strong, like her father." Milah whispered to her pirate lover.

"And clever, like her mother." The two shared a deep, loving kiss before Killian left to share the news with his crew: he had a daughter.

"Men!" He shouted, grabbing a bottle of rum "Great news tonight! I have been blessed with the greatest gift possible! My daughter has come into this world safely and will be welcomed into this crew as soon as she can walk!"

He downed the bottle of drink in one gulp before laughing joyfully and staggering down the gangplank towards a tavern.

Below decks Milah kissed her darling baby girl's head "My precious Anna." She whispered "I will protect you from the world and keep you safe. No matter what."

Four years later

The four year old, little girl danced around the ship's deck, giggling as her father chased her. She scrambled up the steps towards the wheel laughing and squealing.

Killian picked her up and laughed "I got you!" He chuckled and tickled the little girl.

"Papa! Let me go!" Anna shrieked and squirmed in her father's grasp.

Her mother watched from the side of the ship, love in her eyes for her husband and child playing together so happily.

"Mama!" Anna cried joyfully "Help me!"

Milah made her way over to her chuckling lover and pulled him in for a kiss, allowing Anna to get away.

"Hey!" Killian laughed as he realized the trick "That was underhanded..."

"Yes?" Milah questioned, smiling.

"And dirty..." He pulled her close.

"Hmm?"

"And so very sneaky." Killian finished by kissing her long and deep as she smiled into his lips.

"Eh yuck!" Anna shouted and her parents and the crew laughed at her childishness.

9 and years later, 1 day before Anna's 15th birthday

*Crash* The sound of blades clanging together rang through the night air. Anna whirled around and blocked attack after attack. She parried and thrusted with ease and grace. The 13, nearly 14, year old was an expert swords-woman. Soon she had her partner on the ground, sword to his throat.

"Excellent job!" Her father moved forward, clapping as she helped up the unlucky crew member. 

"Thank you papa." Anna grinned devilishly "I learned from the best."

"That you did." Her mother laughed and hugged her daughter.

"I'm going to the tavern tonight." Killian said "Milah? Care to join me?"

"I think not. I'll stay here with Anna and we'll keep training."

Anna loved her mother's idea of training. It was reading stories and learning how to sing and dance. It may have been proper for a princess but not for a pirate girl. She loved the tales of magic and love her mother told her, they filled her with such wonder.

"As you wish my love." And Killian departed the ship with some of his men.

The next morning

Anna awoke to a clatter above deck, shouting and screams. She threw on a robe and dashed up the steps. There, on deck, was a scaly man with odd green skin.

He didn't notice her as he asked her mother a seething question "Just one question. How could you leave Bae?"

Milah was speechless for a moment before answering "I let my misery cloud my judgement."

"And why were you so miserable?"

"Because I never loved you."

The scaled man thrust his hand into her mother's chest and ripped out her heart. Her father rushed forward as Milah fell and caught her in his arms. But he was to late. The crocodile crushed Milah's heart in his ugly hand.

Anna screamed.

Her father turned to her, as did the crocodile.

"Hmm! Who do we have here?"

"No one. A member of the crew." Killian hurried to say "Get downstairs. Now."

With tears in her eyes and on her cheeks, Anna scampered down the steps and back into her room.

Later

They buried Milah at sea. Anna tried not to cry. Her father wrapped his arm around her shoulders and she turned into his coat and let the tears come.

When her mother's body had disappeared beneath the waves her father turned "Bring out the prisoner!" He shouted.

A short plump man was led forward. Anna wiped her eyes and glared. The man gave them the magic bean and they sailed off to Neverland.

Neverland

"Mates," Her now handless father shouted "We're nearly to shore."

"Thank goodness." A crew member mumbled.

Anna slapped the back of his head "Shut it."

The man rubbed the back of his head and glared but Anna ignored him and instead spoke to her father "Must we have brought so many fools?"

They landed on the beach and the crew members pulled the boat out of the water.

"Well, well, well! Who have we here?" A boy's voice rang out over the beach "Pirates? Or sailors? Or just tourists?" He sneered at the last suggestion.

"Who do you think you are?" The still sore crew member who Anna had smacked asked rudely.

"Oh forgive me! The name's Peter, Peter Pan." The handsome blond boy gave a mocking bow "And you're on my island."

"Your island?" Killian asked "This is Neverland. Not Panland."

"Father." Anna hissed and stomped on his foot "Be polite. If it really is his island then we should be courteous."

Her father grunted and sighed "Very well. This is the crew of the Jolly Roger. I am the captain, Hook." He raised his hook in explanation.

"Hook? What a funny name."

"What can we give you to allow us to stay on this island for a while?" Anna asked.

"Well, darling," Pan stepped forward and stroked her cheek "I can think of a few things."

Her father batted his hand away from his blushing daughter "Be serious, boy!"

"But I'm never serious. You are welcome to stay if you wish. But I warn you, I control who leaves this island. If you leave now I'll let you go. If not, well, I make no promises." Pan chuckled.

"We'll stay." Hook declared.

"Father, are you sure?"

"This is the only way we can kill that wicked crocodile." Hook nodded.

"Very well." Anna sighed.

"In that case." Pan grabbed Anna's arm "I'll take the lady on a tour of the island. She seems the brightest out of you lot."

"No!" Hook shouted and reached for his daughter but she had already disappeared in a column of smoke.

Word count: 1121 words  
I love OUAT. Please don't forget to comment, vote, and add to your reading lists!!!  
Love,  
The Author


End file.
